STAR WARS: The Gameshow
by Losteeyore363
Summary: A Star Wars...gameshow? Crazy. Follow our six contestants as they try to balance the game, romance, and reality.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You are probably wondering...what is this? Well...it's an au...about the ot/eu characters except it's on a gameshow..yeah..it's weird. Will you enjoy it? Possibly.

 **Chapter One:** The Cast

"Are we on yet?" Lando Calrissian asked, impatient. He was a huge celebrity, known for his frequent appearances on reality shows. This was simply another gig for him, a chance to win money and fans. He adjusted his cape, the capes were an extent of his character, another reason he was unique. "In 15." a member of the stage crew yelled back at him.

Mara Jade hated the idea of a month or more, stuck in a house with total strangers. But she also hated working another day as a prison guard. The dark halls and constant violence were wearing on her body and mind. She needed a break, and maybe enough money to push her into a new career, a new life. When her friend had jokingly suggested she sign up for the galaxy's most popular reality show, she took it seriously. Now here she was, backstage, ready to be on cameras for the galaxy to see.

Luke Skywalker was bubbling with joy, practically radiating sunshine. The crew all loved him, and he was taken special care of. In his poncho made by his uncle and aunt he was excited to be on tv. Luke wanted to bring in money and security for his family, the older his uncle and aunt became, the harder farm work was on them. The money would be able to cover his dream of going to a flight academy as well. As the clock ticked down until the game began, Luke felt himself smiling from ear to ear. It was go time.

Han Solo had lived his life as a very solitary man. Except, for his copilot, Chewbacca. His ship constantly needed repairs and he was always paying off one debt or another. When he traveled to a planet and learned a casting call was being held for a reality show he entered as a joke. He didn't expect to be accepted, and to be told he could win such a large cash prize. Now with Chewie cheering him on from someplace or another, he was determined to be ruthless and win as much money as possible with his charisma.

If Wedge Antilles was being honest, he was really hoping for a romance. He saw people meet and form lasting romantic relationships all the time on these shows. So why couldn't he? Wedge had been so busy with flying and enjoying his bachelorhood. He used to lavish in being single but now he felt lonely. Wedge was coming for romance. And maybe he would even give up the money for it, too.

Leia Organa was already strategizing for her whole game. Make bonds, win challenges, have no mercy. And of course, she shouldn't reveal her big secret, that she was a princess. Leia was in it to win it, and knew the money would be a huge advantage to her people, recently displaced from their planet. She had her whole country cheering for her. She couldn't let them down now.

"And five, four, three two, one!" The lights suddenly brightened in the studio and a very excited panel of judges faced the cameras. "I'm Obi Wan, and these are my co-hosts, C3PO and Mon Mothma. We will be with you along the way, watching and judging our house guests as they fight for our cash prize, and of course the title of Star Wars Champion!"

The studio audience wildly applauded as Mon Mothma grinned, leaning into her mic "Let's welcome the contestants of the fifteenth annual Star Wars."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Day One

The first to enter the house the contestants would be living in for was Lando. With a charismatic smile towards the cameras and a flip of the cape, her arrived. Han, Leia, and Wedge were next to follow. Lando and Han made an instant connection, and started small talk.

"Look, Solo. I think us together in an alliance would be a great move. With our looks and skills, I'm sure we could dominate this game until the end. What do you say?" Lando asked, extending his hand for a shake. Leia eyed them carefully, as Wedge had already headed for the fridge. "Deal." Han said with an impish grin, shaking Lando's hand.

Mara and Luke walked in last, with Luke stepping in all smiles, greeting everyone as a group and individually. They all sat down on the groups for their first meeting, an introduction of sorts.

Individual Reports:

CAMERA MAN: Are you worried about lying about your true identity at all?

MARA: Well, I can't just come out and tell them I was an ex prison guard. That will definitely raise suspicions of me..

LEIA: Well if I tell them I was a Princess or a politician, that's a target on my back. I certainly can't tell them that.

LANDO: They will probably recognize me anyway. Lying makes me more suspicious.

Lando recognized Leia immediately, and so did she. But they made a silent vow to not reveal this until later. Luke started, the happiest in the group. "I'm Luke Skywalker, a humble farm boy who loves flying and drinking milk!" This made everyone laugh.

Han was already slouching in his seat, one leg up, confident. "Han Solo. I delivered cargo. Pretty standard job." The words tumbled out of his mouth effortlessly, as if he hadn't even tried to say them. As they all swapped names and jobs Lando and Leia sneakily met up away from the group.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to see a well known reality star like you on a show like this." Leia noted, cooly. Lando, still grinning responded. "Well, I didn't expect to see a princess." He laughed as if it were a normal statement. Leia raised an eyebrow. "Well let's make a deal. I don't reveal your identity, you don't reveal mine." They both agreed to keep the secret.

"Well Mon, do you think there will be any romances on the show?" Obi asked, as the judges were watching and narrating the footage. "Hmm...I can tell this Han Solo is going to be some trouble..and it looks like Luke and Wedge might be a good match." Mon noted as Luke and Wedge were joking around in the kitchen.

Bonds had already formed. Wedge and Han had bonded and so had Luke and Leia. The three judges came over the television and all of the contestants looked up. "Alright contestants, this is the first competition for a big advantage in the game! Meet us in the backyard to start!" C3P0 announced.

The game was about to start.


End file.
